


World's Strongest Tengu

by ac_chicken



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Polyamory, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_chicken/pseuds/ac_chicken
Summary: Momiji hasn't seen her friend Aya in a while...(Many thanks to Pikablukachu and granarye for beta reading this.)
Relationships: Himekaidou Hatate/Inubashiri Momiji, Himekaidou Hatate/Inubashiri Momiji/Shameimaru Aya, Himekaidou Hatate/Shameimaru Aya, Inubashiri Momiji/Shameimaru Aya
Kudos: 15





	World's Strongest Tengu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GooeyHeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/gifts), [space_mako](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=space_mako).



“Shameimaru,” read the engraved plate mounted in front of Aya’s residence. Momiji had visited this place many times; sometimes to drink with her, sometimes to console her, sometimes just to help her clean up. Today, however, Momiji was worried that she would not see her.

Momiji and Aya had made plans to go out together the previous night to blow off steam from work, but Aya wasn’t there. Ordinarily, this wouldn’t have worried Momiji much, but she hadn’t seen or heard from Aya for days prior to that. Aya had gotten into all kinds of trouble before and gotten out just fine, the sly shitbird, but this time Momiji had no idea what the trouble even _was_.

And so, Momiji knocked at Aya’s door, not entirely sure if she would be there to answer. She wasn’t.

“Hello—“ said Hatate Himekaidou, as she opened the door and then covered her mouth in shock.

“What the hell are you doing here, Himekaidou?” Momiji interrogated. “If you’ve so much as touched a hair on her head, I swear I’ll—“

“She’s done a bit more than that, Momiji,” Aya interjected, appearing at the end of the hallway.

“What did she do to you?” Momiji interrogated further. Hatate began to blush, her hand still over her mouth.

Aya wasn’t quite sure how to explain this to her, as she had just expended her last Smoothness Point for the day and Momiji failed to pick up what she was putting down. “Well, um,” Aya said. “Hatate...is my lover.”

“...What?” Momiji responded. For some reason, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

“...Would you like to come in for tea?” Hatate asked.

* * *

Hatate filled Momiji’s cup with green tea, then Aya’s, then her own. Then, she sat down with them at Aya’s table.

“So what you’re telling me,” Momiji said, “is that you little shits are in love after being at each other’s throats over newspapers for so long?”

“Y—yeah,” replied Aya.

“...Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Momiji said before slamming the table. “Like Hell it does!”

“Well, I—uh—“ Aya sputtered.

“I just...” Hatate interrupted, grabbing the attention of both tengu. “The more I competed with her, the more I thought about her, the more I...”

Momiji blinked, taking a moment to fill in the blank where Hatate trailed off. Everything she could think of to fill that blank made her stomach churn: Hatate and Aya falling in love, Hatate and Aya holding hands, Hatate and Aya spending the night with each other. All without Momiji even knowing.

“Okay,” Momiji said, “I think I get it. Kind of. You two are still weird, though.”

“Oh, I know,” Hatate replied.

“So the whole time you were gone, Aya, you were just mackin’ on your rival reporter?” Momiji said, trying not to show her discomfort. “That sounds pretty scandalous, but I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Well, if you think _that’s_ scandalous...” Aya said.

“Oh, what now?” Momiji asked, secretly burning.

“Well, we, uh, we...” Aya tried to answer. She was blushing even harder now.

“Spit it out already,” Momiji demanded.

“We’d like you to join us,” Hatate said bluntly. “As our lover.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Momiji said. “Now what is it actually? Are you working on the same newspaper now?”

“...She’s telling the truth,” Aya said.

“...What?” Momiji said.

“I want you as...as my lover, Momiji.”

Momiji started blushing.

“I...Aya, I didn’t know you felt that way about me...” Momiji said.

“I’m sorry, Momiji, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and—“

Momiji grabbed Aya’s hand.

“Aya...you cute little bastard, do you know how much I care about you?” Momiji said. “Do you know why I’m still trying to keep you out of trouble, even now?”

“Momiji...” Aya said.

Momiji brought Aya’s hand to her mouth and kissed it.

“I’m, uh,” Momiji said. “I’m not really sure how all this is supposed to work...”

“We aren’t, either,” Hatate said, grasping Momiji’s other hand. “But I think we can figure it out.”

Even with both of her new lovers’ hands in hers, Momiji still wasn’t entirely sure. But from the melting feeling in her heart, she had an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of you so much. Happy Valentine's Day. <3


End file.
